Dude, No way!
by Icepokemon814
Summary: 4 teens are experts with pokemon and now something will happen to make their lifes "different"


I don't own Pokémon! Also I don't own any or work with any car company noted in this story!

WARNING: Some coarse language but enough to keep a "T" rating!

Dude, what?

Early in the morning the sun sparkled off a teenager's sunglasses along with shining off his velvety black hair, as he walked away carrying a laptop case and a red-white ball in his other hand. The teen walked casually to a curb, stopping right there as if he was frozen in time.

"Hey Adolfo" another teen appeared on the left, with bright blond hair and about five foot ten inches tall, taking out a red-white ball.

"Hey Tyler" Adolfo yawned putting his elbow to the side of his black t-shirt and dark jeans, when he noticed a red-white ball in Tyler's hand by his brilliant yellow t-shirt and blue jeans.

Seeing Adolfo noticed the ball Tyler pushed a button on the side without hesitating he tossed the ball into the air. At a certain point the ball opened up with a flash releasing a creature brown with a gold main around its neck, sitting proudly in front of Tyler.

"Dude, since when did you get an Eevee!" Adolfo shouted out in surprise, almost knocking off his sunglasses in the pattern.

"Just yesterday, I found her all alone when I was out doing research out at the lake." Tyler recalled the event.

"That's amazing; she is not like other Eevees' because that is metallic gold around her neck, right?" Adolfo pondered.

"Hell yeah that is metallic alright" Tyler proudly announced.

Other teens arrived at the curb only as the bus came rushing down the street. Stopping at the curb the bus opened the doors for the teens to get on. Many of the teens got on the bus all carrying at least one red-white ball know as pokeballs. When the bus was full it took off down the street wasting no time.

"Man, I don't want to go see professor Rowan today he had me do extra work that took me all night!" Adolfo yawned again not wanting to be up from slumber.

"I know that feeling he must really have a lot in mind for us because we always get the extra assignments" Tyler added.

The bus came to a stop which was the school/lab that all the students went to. Getting off the bus many of them groaned to show how they did not want to be anywhere close to this place. The students went to their normal classes to start the day but only Adolfo, Tyler, and two girls named Brooke and Amanda went to the lab where they were thought how to research Pokémon and other things like that from the owner himself Professor Rowan. Brooke was a blonde wearing a pink T-shirt and shorts. The lab had many pieces of technology in it that consisted of many different microscopes and other lab burners.

"Crap, I left my research at home and I know this time I will get hit hard with extra research" Tyler blurted out after looking through his folder hoping to find his research paper.

The door slammed open just as the first bell rang to signal the start of classes. As mister Rowan appeared from the door into the lab turning off the lights inside the lab.

"Today we stop this research; we now start the invention of the century maybe even of the lifetime." Rowan gave a short speech while pulling out a blue-sheet of paper from a tube along with white marker and a laptop. "I knew you four had greatness in all of you and now it is your time to shine."

"So what are we making" Brooke asked wanting information on what Rowan was going off on.

"I am still working on it but I'm excited for it, so can you start on the elemental mixing." Rowan winked at them in a good mood because he never did that before.

Adolfo took off his sunglasses revealing one blue eye and the other silver. As picked up his safety goggles to put them over his head Brooke with her shiny blonde hair came up to Adolfo to ask him a question but when their eyes met, her blue with his dual-colored eyes she forgot what to say, just wanted to stare into them all day and Adolfo wanted to do the same. As both of them had their goggles on they picked up the materials to start the project. Tyler and Amanda put the elements in a test tube getting ready to heat with adding a mixture of dangerous chemicals.

Outside was a man in a black tuxedo with a red tie, sunglasses and black hair in a black convertible Ferrari peering into binoculars to seek the professor or the entrance to the lab-room. He was alone in his high class sports car until another black vehicle showed up. The other vehicle was a Hummer H3-T with black tinted out windows.

"Sir Shadow, what are we looking for again I need to be informed in order to fulfill your orders" A shorter more worker who was bald but giant muscles wearing just about the same outfit questioned through a two-way radio.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me sir!" The man in the Ferrari screamed into the radio.

"Sorry Mr. Shadow. I forgot." The shorter man confusedly replied.

"You're such a fag" Mr. Shadow murmured into the radio with his hands covering his hands.

"What?" The shorter man wondered what Mr. Shadow just told him.

"Forget it, we got company Mr. Café." Mr. Shadow shouted noticing a police vehicle driving over as he turned on the sports car, with the purr of an imported beauty the Ferrari drove away with the Hummer H3-T following behind.

"_Sorry for the short chapter I will have more next time so here is the first chapter to the new story I will be working on. Updates will be somewhat slow because I have 4 honors classes."_


End file.
